Gravity Falls: Farewell to the Falls
by Lucario51794
Summary: In this sequel to Return to the Falls, years have gone by and Dipper, Mabel and the rest of the gang are adjusting to their lives, however with new threats and perils worse than anything they've faced before, how will they handle themselves, Will Dipper and Pacifica's relationship survive the chaos of this new adventure?
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer*** I do not own, nor have the rights to Gravity Falls or any of its characters, please support the official release.

 ***Author's note*** This is a sequel to my fanfiction "Gravity Falls: Return to the Falls" if you have not read that yet then don't read this one. If you want to read it, click on my name and find it on my profile. To those of you who have read it, I hope that my sequel, Farewell to the Falls, of FttF, can stand up to your expectations. I can't promise that it will be as good as RttF, but I can say I will be working hard on it. FttF will be shorter than RttF and the last chapter will basically wrap everything up. So the last chapter of FttF will actually be the last chapter. Thank you for reading a please enjoy!

 **Gravity Falls: Farewell to the Falls**

"You see kid," Stan called, "you do more good than you think, you help change people, this world still needs you."

"Grunkle Stan," Dipper and Mabel called, tears falling from their eyes. Pacifica reached over and grabbed Dipper's hand while Arthur hugged Mabel tightly.

"Just know, everything I've ever done, has been for this family," Stan smiled, Ford was staring at him, heartbroken. "Everything I've done, to keep you all safe, to bring everyone together. I'd do anything for you kids, and for my brother, I love all of you!" Stan said, reaching his right hand forward, "goodbye." And with that, the portal vanished.

"NO!" A voice called as darkness faded, a hand was reaching up to what appeared to be a starry sky. A young adult, with medium length brown hair, sat up in his bed, a hand clenched to his chest. His room was full of strange objects and a weathered and beat up looking blue and white hat was hanging beside his bed. The hat had a faded pine tree on it, a picture sat beside his bed; the picture was of him, in a dark blue hoodie wearing the old hat, standing with an arm around a blonde who had a huge smile on her face, holding to fingers up. The man was sitting in his bed, catching his breath, he pulled out a cell phone.

"Paz:

I know it's late, had the dream again, pretty shaken. See you at school tomorrow!"

The man sighed before setting his phone down, he slowly climbed out of his bed and walked out of his room, walking down a long hallway. A light could be seen on in another part of the house. The man walked into the kitchen where an older man was sitting at the table, drinking something from a glass.

"Dipper, you're up, it's kind of early," the man said.

"Yeah," Dipper yawned as he got himself a glass of water.

"What's wrong kiddo, did you have the dream again?" The man asked.

"Yeah I did," Dipper sighed as he drank from his glass, "It was so long ago, yet, Grunkle Stan that is a memory I wish I would stop seeing."

"Yeah, I had a dream about it as well," Stan laughed, "it's okay, things turned out well in the end."

 **Chapter 1: What Happens Next!**

The portal vanished as Stan's right hand was sticking out, he fell to the ground, letting out a cry of pain as he hit the floor. A shaken Ford was standing by the button, his head lowered, his hand pressed tightly against it.

"What was that about Poindexter?" Stan exclaimed, grumpily standing up. After a moment of realizing what had happened Dipper and Mabel started crying and laughing at the same time.

"We had the option to choose right," Ford said calmly, "we... we don't have to, we can fight... and"

"You really want to go through this kind of stuff, again and again?" Stan asked, "all it would've costed to put an end to it for good would be..."

"Would be you!" Ford called, looking up, tears in his eyes, "I... that's... I... I can't make that sacrifice! That would be too much of a loss!"

"Everyone would've been safe!" Stan called.

"WE STILL ARE!" Ford shouted, "We still can be, nothing can take down the Pines family. We don't have to do that, right?" Ford asked Will.

"Of course not," Will said, "I never said you had to do anything, I just gave you the option, this is one of them."

"Good, we can defeat all the Ciphers that come our way," Ford said.

"Stanford," Will started, "you do understand that the Ciphers aren't the only threat to your dimension. Yours is a core dimension, that is incredibly rare, if others learn of it..."

"We'll fight them as well," Ford said. "Stanley, this family can't lose you."

"I... well, you know," Stan started. Arthur and Preston let go of Dipper and Mabel who basically tackled Stan, crying as they hugged him. "Yeah, what was I thinking, trying to leave you lot."

"We have," Dipper's older voice spoke, sounding like a narrative, "fought a few Ciphers since then, and we've beaten everyone, if you asked me, we had made the right choice." Time seemed to move back to the present, Stan and Dipper were sitting at the kitchen table. The clock on the stove read 3:27, they both sat in silence, staring at their respective drinks. Eventually the sound of a vehicle interrupted the silence as headlights shone through the front window. The sound of a vehicle turning off followed by the opening and closing of doors could be heard.

"Who would be here at this time of night?" Stan asked.

"Maybe it's a burgular," Dipper chuckled.

"I hope so, I'd love to see Ford's fancy security system torture someone!" Stan smiled.

"Grunkle Stan," Dipper laughed, "well, unless they have a key, we won't have to worry." The sound of the front door unlocking was heard as the door opened.

"Babe?" A female voice called, Dipper and Stan looked at each other.

"Well she's not talking to me," Stan shrugged.

"Hey, I'm in the kitchen," Dipper called. A sleepy looking blonde walked into the kitchen, she was wearing expensive, silky, purple pajamas. Her hair was messy and she looked tired, a strange briefcase in her hand. "Hey babe, it's uh, three thirty in the morning, what's up?"

"I got your text," Pacifica yawned, "You said you had the dream again, about the day we beat Joe right?"

"Um yeah, I also said I'd see you at school," Dipper laughed nervously.

"No," Pacifica pouted as she scooted forward, wrapping her arms around Dipper and burrowing her face in his chest, Pacifica was notably shorter than Dipper now. "I'm not letting you go through that alone, I promised you remember? I'm going to spend the rest of the night here, so if you have another bad dream, I'll be right here."

"Of course," Dipper laughed, "what was I thinking would happen," he said as he hugged her back.

"I love you," Pacifica called softly.

"I love you too," Dipper smiled as he rested his head on hers.

"What's that thing in your hand there sweetie," Stan asked before taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh this," Pacifica said, breaking away from Dipper and holding up the strange briefcase, "this is my morning kit." Stan started choking on his drink.

"Your what?" Stan coughed, "explain."

"Well, I don't have to doll myself up for Mason, but I still want to show everyone that he's dating the best chick in the world. Have other people be envious of how lucky he is, so this case has clothes as well as all my makeup and stuff like that in it," Pacifica smiled innocently.

"Good, good," Stan chuckled, "I heard something else, you kids have fun."

"Babe," Pacifica whined, hugging him again, "I love you and all, but I am super tired, can we go to bed now."

"Yeah," Dipper laughed.

"Babe," Pacifica exhaled.

"What?" Dipper chuckled again.

"Can you carry me?" Pacifica said, she almost seemed imp against Dipper.

"Sure sweetie," Dipper said, picking her up in his arms, "do you like being carried princess style, princess?"

"Dork," Pacifica giggled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, Dipper carried her off towards his room.

"She's too tired anyway," Stan laughed, smiling at the two as they walked away. "Good job kid, I'm proud of you, both of you, you two are great together." Stan stood up and walked to the light switch. "I should probably go to bed as well."

* * *

"What?" The loud screaming filled the house as an eccentric voice was cheerful at its discovery. "Paz, when did you get here, where'd you sleep?"

"Mason, did your girlfriend spend the night?" Ford asked as he got a cup of coffee, Dipper was eating a bowl of cereal, Stan was reading his paper.

"Yeah, she showed up last night after the kid and I had the same nightmare," Stan said.

"You knew about this?" Ford asked.

"What, they're both practically adults, they're graduating soon, what's the big deal," Stan smiled.

"Stanley, that's a huge deal," Ford said.

"If it makes you feel any better, she slept in his room," Stan teased.

"That doesn't make me feel any better, why did you let that happen?" Ford said. "Wait, nightmare, Stanley, you're having nightmares again."

"Yeah, so," Stan said.

"You haven't informed me of your nightmares," Ford said, concerned.

"I don't need to concern you with my problems," Stan said, standing up, "I'm an adult, and I'm going to go watch TV"

"Stanley, we will talk about this later!" Ford called.

"Grunkle Ford, I don't see the problem," Dipper said, eating his cereal. "We've been together for years."

"I can't tell if you and my brother of ignorant or if you're just messing with me," Ford sighed.

"I'd say the second one," Stan's laugh came from the other room.

"BRO!" a woman with long brown hair exclaimed as she ran into him, knocking him off of his chair.

"Morning Mabel," Dipper said as he tried picking himself off the floor.

"When did Paz get here, she kicked me out because she's trying to do her hair," Mabel said, helping Dipper up.

"She came over around three thirty in the morning, I had another nightmare last night," Dipper said.

"Did she sneak in?" Mabel asked.

"No, Stan knew she was here," Dipper laughed.

"Wait, how did she get in without the security system picking her up, it should've detected her when she knocked?" Ford asked.

"Dippy here gave her a key to the house," Mabel smiled.

"That makes sense," Ford sighed, then laughed to himself.

"So you had a nightmare last night?" Mabel asked.

"That's what I said," Dipper answered.

"You're dumb bro-bro, still having bad dreams, just don't let things bother you," Mabel smiled, spinning in her chair.

"Maybe you should grow up some?" Dipper laughed.

"NEVER!" Mabel shouted, pointing towards the sky. "You shouldn't grow up either, growing up is overrated!"

"Alright Super Dork, I'll keep that in mind," Dipper chuckled.

"Good, then my work here is done!" Mabel exclaimed, grabbing a pastry from the toaster and putting it I her mouth. She flung her arms behind her and bolted out of the room, attempting to say "woosh" as she did but ended up coughing from choking on the pastry some.

"Well, it's about time to go to school, bye Grunke Ford," Dipper said as he grabbed his bag and began to leave the room.

"By kids, have a good day," Ford called, staring at the door.

"Babe are you almost ready, we gotta go," Dipper's voice could be heard.

"Yeah, just finishing putting my morning kit away," Pacifica's voice was heard.

"Wait, are we taking Paz's car to school, AWESOME!" Mabel's voice could be heard.

"Yes Mabel," Dipper could be heard followed by a loud thud.

"Dipper why'd you fall over?" Mabel's voice called.

"You pushed me!" Dipper exclaimed. Ford smiled as he stared at the door, he looked over at the table. He suddenly saw a thirteen year old Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica. Dipper and Pacifica were working on a journal, Mabel was coloring a coloring book with cheap gemstones instead of crayons or a colored pencil.

"By Grunkle Ford!" Mabel called, breaking his trance, Ford looked out the window as the three young adults climbed into Pacifica's car.

"These past few years have really flown by," Ford sighed, "those kiddos aren't kids anymore."

"We all grow up some day," Stan said, startling Ford, who didn't notice him enter the room.

"Well, if they're anything like you, they'll never grow up," Ford teased.

"If they're anything like you, they'll grow up too much," Stan laughed, elbowing Ford's side.

"It's so weird, we lived so much of our lives, yet, these past five years, those kids have left a bigger impact on our lives than anything else," Ford said.

"Yeah, they're great kids," Stan smiled.

"They'll be leaving soon," Ford sad, sad like.

"We all do one day," Stan said, walking away, "it's just a matter of time."

* * *

Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica walked into their high school, talking amongst themselves, Mabel suddenly got excited.

"I'll see you guys later," Mabel cheered, "GRENDA!" She said, taking off towards her friend, older Grenda was one of the tallest people in the school, she was standing beside a man with neat brown hair. "Hey Marius!"

"Hello Mabel," Marius smiled.

"MABEL! WE NEED MORE DECORATIONS FOR THE EVENT!" Grenda exclaimed, punching a locker.

"That poor locker had nothing to do with our loss of decorations, Grenda you must learn to control that anger," and older Candy said as she walked up to her group of friends.

"Coach says my anger is good!" Grenda exclaimed.

"Yes, the wrestling team is most certainly going to take a heavy loss upon your graduation," Marius said.

"Speaking of which, you guys start getting college acceptance letters yet?" Mabel asked.

"Of course, got mine months ago," Candy said.

"I was accepted at the beginning of my freshman year," Marius said.

"I've got letters but I haven't read them, I do enough reading here!" Grenda exclaimed. Dipper and Pacifica laughed as Mabel and her group of friends walked away.

"Howdy," an older Gideon said, walking up to Dipper and Pacifica.

"Hey Gideon," Pacifica smiled.

"Hey dude," Dipper said as he put his bag in his locker. The three soon noticed another figure standing by them, this person didn't seem to make much noise as they approached. This person was a man, who had shoulder length dark hair, was wearing a grey jacket over his black shirt, his face looked serious. He seemed to be the most mature of the entire group.

"Hey Arthur," Pacifica smiled, Arthur nodded at them as he leaned against a locker.

"Gideon, have you been keeping up with your studies?" Arthur asked in a serious tone.

"I've been trying, but I still can't master third level spells without incantations," Gideon whined.

"You're still on third level spells?" Dipper asked.

"Well excuse me, sorry widdle ol me doesn't have your natural magic core," Gideon exclaimed, "some of us actually have to work hard to achieve our magic."

"Sure you're working hard buddy," Arthur said, patting his head.

"Let's get to homeroom," Dipper laughed as he and Pacifica began to walk away, Arthur stood up and followed them.

"Why are ya'll mean to me all the time!" Gideon exclaimed as he ran after them. Dipper and his group walked into their homeroom, where Mabel and her group of friends were already chatting amongst themselves.

"It's weird," Dipper's voice narrated as his group began taking amongst themselves. "Mabel and I were both so worried about growing up, about going our separate ways. We spent so much time trying to avoid it, but I don't think either of us realized when we actually did. We each have our own group of friends now, we still spend some time together, but not as much as we used to. We're actually a lot better on our own than we thought we would be, it's a funny world we live in." The day progressed and the school day ended, Mabel and her group walked out of the school around the same time Dipper and his group did. The two groups started heading in different directions.

"What's the plans for today?" Gideon asked.

"We're going to go check out the caves," Pacifica smiled happily.

"Really, we're still involved in that, after all the fights we've been through?" Gideon asked.

"Well, we're leaving soon, we have to make sure that we're done, because if they attack when we're gone, we'll be in a lot of trouble." Arthur said.

"Yeah, we're lucky we haven't needed Wendy while she's in college," Pacifica said.

"I just wish it'd be over," Gideon pouted.

"Who knows, maybe when we get there, it'll be gone, and we'll be done," Dipper smiled.

"Hopefully," Gideon whined.

"Some legendary warrior you are," Arthur laughed.

"Shut it emo boy!" Gideon snapped.

"I'm not emo," Arthur said.

"Really, long black hair, dark clothes, studies magic?" Gideon asked.

"One, I have black hair, it's natural, two, I like this color scheme, three, I'm a wizard, I study magic," Arthur said.

"Yeah, emo," Gideon smiled victoriously.

"Sparkly, full of yourself, does weak magic, does that make you a fairy?" Arthur asked. Gideon's face turned red as he stumbled over his own words.

"We're here," Dipper smiled as they walked into the cave.

"Now how do we know where it is? If there is one?" Pacifica asked.

"I've got this," Dipper said, raising a hand, a faint blue light pulsated from his hand, Dipper closed his eyes as he focused. "Well, it seems there is still one, so, bad news I guess."

"Yeah, but since Joe none of them have been a challenge," Pacifica shrugged.

"They weren't even a stories worth, or even a chapter's," Arthur said.

"Yeah, this'll probably be another easy one," Dipper smiled as he used magic to move some rocks. All four of their faces were covered in shock as they stared at what was before them.

"It can't," Gideon shook.

"No... we... we need to start preparing right away," Pacifica said, fear on her face.

"No, No, NO!" Dipper called, putting his hands over his ears, shaking his head, "NO!"

"You see," Dipper's voice narrated, "We had fought many battles of the years, we thought we were ready, but nothing could prepare us for the challenges that we'd face this year alone," the view changed to the wall. Bill's zodiac could be seen on the wall, "nothing could prepare us for that fight, but that's getting ahead of ourselves, we weren't even prepared for what was about to happen in only a couple of days." The scene changed to a strange house in a different dimension, an older Mason was reading a book, Reverse Mabel was staring at the sky.

"You okay sis?" Mason asked, "you've been doing that a lot lately."

"Yeah, I just like watching the sky, that's all," Rev. Mabel said.

"Okay," Mason said, standing up and closing his book, "see you later."

"You going to see that Northwest girl?" Rev. Mabel asked as Mason began to leave.

"You mean my girlfriend, yes, I am," Mason said.

"I'm surprised you're still together and you aren't sick of her, you could easily do better bro, especially better than the likes of her." Rev. Mabel said.

"Well, I'd disagree with you there, one, there is no better than her, and two, even if there was, I wouldn't want better, I'd want her." Mason said as he left.

"Good," Rev. Mabel smiled to herself, "you go, spend time with her, it'll only be a couple more days before I can use you all, and find away into the core dimension, where I will rule with ease!"

 **(Chapter 1 END)**


	2. Update

Hello everyone, I apologize for the lack of new chapters, and in all honesty, I rushed the first chapter so you would all know I'm still writing. The reason I haven't written in a while is because I am currently in the actual editing and publishing process of my original work, "Electos, First Story: Freshmen Year". It could take anywhere from a month to four months before my book is actually out there, but at least it'll be done before Christmas! Once things have settled and I have more time I promise to work more on "Farewell to the Falls" as well as my original story on Fanfiction's sister site Fictionpress, "War of Kings". I do already have most of FttF planned out and I'm hoping it's enjoyed as much, if not more than, RttF was. Thank you for your patience and your understanding!


End file.
